90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Let The Games Begin
Let The Games Begin is the 4th episode of Season 4 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis SWEET REVENGE – Navid (Michael Steger) surprises Dixon (Tristan Wilds) with some studio time to apologize for messing things up with a music producer, where Dixon feels the pressure to create a hit song. Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) plots revenge to take down rival Holly (guest star Megalyn Echikunwoke) and her sorority during the Greek games, which requires Austin's (guest star Justin Deeley) help, much to Naomi's dismay. Silver (Jessica Stroup) directs a disastrous commercial for Liam's (Matt Lanter) bar, while Ivy (Gillian Zinser) feels torn between her relationship and her friends. Recap It's time for the Greek Games this week Holly and her army of Kappas are the undefeated champions of the Greek Games, giving her yet another petty reason to walk with her chin up. Aware that Annie (a new Kappa) and Naomi (he r nemesis) are friends, Holly convinces Annie to apply for the Kappa scholarship to help her pay tuition. Desperate, Annie gets to work, since the application deadline is fast approaching, and she drops out of the competition. Without Annie, Naomi has no spy to tell her the dirt on the Kappas, and Holly can more effectively destroy Naomi without Annie getting in the way. At a loss, Naomi enlists Austin to help her team win, and he impresses her not only with his take-charge approach to training the team, but also with his seducing charm. In the most passionate opposition, there always lies a deep attraction. And so, a heated argument between Naomi and Austin transforms into a heated make out session, confirming our prediction from day one, when the hottie in flannel first strode into the pic ture. Back on the beach, Liam has a full plate: he's trying to start up his new bar after recently purchasing the property. But, business at "Offshore" is slow and Liam feels useless in trying to provide for Jane. He agrees to let Silver direct a commercial to help promote the bar, but it doesn't turn out exactly as planned. Regardless, the exposure helps Offshore gen erate some buzz and Liam is thrilled. After receiving a notice in the mail, Jane goes to Alaska to deal with Jim's will and life insurance, hoping to face the past as well as collect the insurance money that could help her and Liam start their new life together. As Offshore's only employee, Adrianna is spending a lot of time around Liam, getting invested in his story with Anne and proving to be a genuinely, changed friend. After a run in with Silver at the bar, Adrianna takes a break and is approached by a gorgeous stranger on the beach who starts asking her personal questions about her relationship with Liam. Over at Shirazi Studios, Navid reluctantly accepts cash from his criminal uncle, allowing him to give Dixon the studio time that he deserves and that Navid gave away to the Biebs last week. With a full week allotted to recording, Dixon is having trouble focusing and fears bombing his one chance at becoming the musician he dreams of being. He resorts to using Austin's ADD medication to help him "eat, breathe and sleep" music, but after running out, he has to find a new supplier. Mingling with potential druggie-connections at the Greek Games, Dixon finally purchases some "homework helpers" from a nerdy math girl who is clearly much more experienced in conducting drug deals than Dixon is. With a look of shame and deviance, Dixon makes the first transactions. After Holly s ees Austin and Naomi making out, she jogs off in a rage of jealousy. Naomi realizes that the cowboy was using her, processing that all of his flirtation and flattery were completely artificial, which she found surprisingly disappointing. But, Holly knows how to retaliate and during a gladiator-battle with Naomi, she reveals a guest that she invited who is standing in the crowd: Max. Naomi is stunned to see Max, the one boy who she truly became vulnerable with. Naomax fans can breathe easy again in knowing that Max is attending Cal-Tech because he didn't want to get too far away from home, but more importantly Naomi. The couple reunites with a kiss and a declaration by Naomi in which she touchingly confesses that she feels like the best version of herself when she's with Max. meanhilw Ivy is also helping Naomi on the games after she gets her into CU while she was surfing Raj passes out on the beach which makes Ivy upset and Raj gets mad because he thinks she is making it a big deal and he wants her to live a normal life and don´t let his sickness get in the way. It's all very adorable, but Austin doesn't believe that Naomi is actually with a nerdy genius like Max and he makes his move on Naomi later at the house, where she tells him that Max is the "love of her life." Love and sex, however, are very complicated and she soon finds herself sucking face with Austin once again. This is sure to blow up in her face, especially since she told Max that there hasn't been anyone in her life since he left. Naomi and her sorority win the Greek Games, with a little help from Annie who intentionally sa botages the Kappa team in the final race. Holly is pissed and she kicks Annie out of Kappa, revealing that she had never intended to actually give her the scholarship, At he Adrianna stalker strangely pops up again while Adrianna is at the bar one night cleaning up, kneeling behind the counter to hide. But, upon seeing a photo of Jane, Liam and Jim, Adrianna figures out that her "stalker" is in fact Jim, who is supposed to be dead. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Recurring cast :Manish Dayal as Raj Kher :Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller :Megalyn Echikunwoke as Holly Strickler :Justin Deeley as Austin Tallridge :Cameron Goodman as Bree :Anthony Azizi as Uncle Amal Guest Starring :Kristina Apgar as Jane Mcdohpy :Stephen Amell as Jim Mcdohpy Quotes :"I suddenly feel like myself again. The best version of myself" :– Naomi to Max :"Holly just de-kappa-tated me" :– Annie :"Max may see the good in you but I see the bad. And I like it" :– Austin :" For a spoiled Beverly Hills brat, you have true grit" :– Austin :"You mess with my heart, I'll mess with yours" :– Holly Trivia *Holly and Austin's former relationship was revealed in this episode. Music *"2 Girls" by Tristan Wilds *"Are You Ready To Go" by House Cat *"Believe Me" by Ellie Goulding *"Dominos" by The Big Pink *"Dream A Better Way" by Tim Hanauer *"Energy" by Spank Rock *"Glory Days Funk - JP" by Justin Brett *"Hurracan" by The Blind Shake *"Just The Way" by Tim Hanauer *"Killer" by Jasmine Ash *"Right Time" by Max Mueller *"Wreckin Bar (Ra Ra Ra)" by The Vaccines Photos 404ivy.jpeg 404austin.jpeg 404faceoff.jpeg 404reunion.jpeg 404naustin.jpeg 404beach.jpeg 404dixon.jpeg 404nivy.jpeg 404.jpeg 404maxomi.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 4